Good Morning Voldemort and other song parodies
by CrazyMage
Summary: Just random parodies of songs harry potterized. Chapter 2 has major spoilers.
1. Good Morning Voldemort

Disclamer: I don't own it. I don't own Harry Potter or the song.

(The Setting is a bedroom were Voldemort, Lucius and Snape are all sleeping)

(Voldemort wakes up

Voldemort: uh oh oh woke up today feeling the way I always do. Uh oh oh Hungry for something that I can't eat and I hear the beat, The rhythym in town of bodies dropping down, It's like a message from high above, uh oh oh making me cause havoc on the streets all the time

Snape and Lucius: Good Morning Voldemort! Everydays like an open door! Every night is a fantasy! Every sounds like a symphony! Good morning Voldemort. When a mudblood takes to the floor the last thing that they'll ever see! Is Voldemort and me.

Lucius: uh oh oh Look at my hair. What do' can compare with mine today?

Snape: uh oh oh I got my wand and potions I'm ready to go.

Voldemort: The Death Eaters in the street, grovel at my feet they all say "Voldie, its up to you! No oh oh one can hold me back cuz today Harry Potter will die!

Lucius and Snape: Good Morning Voldemort! points to Bellatrix There's the flasher that lives next door. points to Wormtail Theres the bum on his barrooms stool. The wish me luck on my way to work. Good morning Voldemort! When a mudblood takes to the floor, the last thing that they'll ever see Voldemort and me.

Lucius: I know every step

Snape: I know every spell

Voldemort: I know that I will live very long. I see all the muggles holding theres heads saying "Harry please save us before we drop dead..." I won't oh give them a chance! Even I start to dance on their bodies. oh oh oh something inisde me makes me move, when I hear the screams. Dumbledore tells me no! but my heart tells me GO! It's like a drummer inside my heart. oh oh oh don't make me die to the nerd with a scar!

Lucius and Snape: I love you Voldemort! Every day's like an opendoor, Every night is a fantasy. Every sounds like a symphony. kneel down and I promise Voldemort. That when a mudblood takes to the floor the last thing that they'll ever see...

Snape: Gonna wake up an seee...

Lucius: VOLDEMORT! and me!

Snape: Voldemort and ME!

Both: Voldemort AND ME! start fighting


	2. Half Blood Prince Rhapshody

According to my Stats on 13 people have clicked this story but I have ONE reviewer. If you hit this button YOU HAVE to pay the price of reviewing, even if its a flame or just saying hi. Also if you DO review you get a nice little response from me.

Flame-Kunoichi: Hey, thanks for the cookie!

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter, I do not.

Snape: Is this the real life,

is this just fantasy

caught inbetween two sides

no escape from reality

Open your eyes

look up to the sky and see

I'm just a poor boy

Please give me sympathy

cuz I'm just easy come easy go little high little low

anyway the wind blows it doesn't really matter to me.

Mamma, just killed a man

put my wand against his head

said Avada Kedarva now he's dead

Mamma, life had just begun

the Unbreakable Vow made me throw it all away

Mamma... ooooh

Didn't mean to make you cry

If I'm not innocent by tomorrow

carry on, carry on,

cause nothing realy matters

Too late

his time had come

sends shivers down my spine

my mind aching all the time

Goodbye, Hogwarts

I've got to go

Gotta leave u all behind and be evil

Mamma... oooooh

I don't wanna die

Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

guitar solo

Astronomy Tower

Snape: I see a little silloeutto of that man

Death Eaters: MURDER HIM! MURDER HIM! USE AVADA KEDARVA

THUNDERBOLTS OF LIGHTNING, THE DARK MARKS VERY FRIGHTNING YOU!

Dumbledore,

Dumbledore

Dumbledore

Dumbledore

Dumbledore you kill him now

Dumbledore: I'm just an old man I'm very weak

Death eaters: HE'S JUST A DUMB GUY MESSING UP THE PROPHECY PLEASE KILL HIM NOW SO WE CAN PARTY!

Dumbledore: Easy come easy go,please let me let me go

Death Eaters: NO! No! NO! WE will not let you go!

Harry: LET HIM GO!

Death Eaters: No! no! NO! We will not let you go!

Harry: LET HIM GO!

repeats

Dumbledore: Let me go...

Death Eaters: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

Harry: oh mammamia mammamia

Dumbledore: mammamia let me go

Snape: Since Draco can't do it I guess I will instead AVA DA KEDARVAAAAAAAA!

head bang

Snape: So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye

so you think you can lock in in Azkaban to die...

no baby

can't do this to me baby

cuz I'm gettin out

I'm getting right out of here

(Sectumsempra sectumsempra)

NOthing really matters

any one can see

nothing really mattters

nothing really matters

to me...

anyway the wind blows...

REVIEW OR SUFFER MY CURSE!


	3. Magic School Dropout

OOh! Look at all the pretty reviews! I guess the threats are working! If you don't review I will put a terrible curse on you, a curse that will change your life forever. Ok well I won't but please spare 30 seconds to write a review. It makes me happy, and you also get your name in the next chapter.

So here's the reward for the people who did review:

talkingiscool: Lol, I don't think I can ever get the part of Tracy in Hairspray because if I do then millions of people will fill into the theatre and I'm going to accidentally belt "GOOD MORNING VOLDEMORT!" at the top of my lungs.

Emma/Hermione #1 Fan: You know, it's really funny. As soon as I submitted chapter 2 I thought, what should my next song be? Then I searched my Harry Potter song archives and found this!

Georgeluver92: Is this soon enough?

Seraphim: Good girl. gives cookie The first song was to the tune of "Good Morning Baltimore" from the musical "Hairspray" if your not into musicals than you might not know it. In fact I didn't even know the song until a couple of weeks ago when I was in a theatre show and this was one of the numbers, and backstage I caught my self singing "Good Morning Voldemort" to myself.

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

Now this song is a parody of Beauty School Dropout from the musical Grease. (Which oddly enough I was planning before Emma/Hermione suggested it.)

Filch: Where did my life go wrong...

(an Angel down with some Angel girlthingys)

Angel: Your story's sad to tell, a old-age ne're do well. Most mixedup-non deleinquent in the school. Your future's pretty clear now what's left of your career now can't even get a trade in on your scowl

girls start singing in back round

fifties scat stuff like bum ba dum...

Angel: Magic school drop out, no graduation day for you,

Magic school drop out, missed your midterms and flunked Potions too

Well at least you could have taken time to wash and clean your clothes up,

After spending all your life trying to clean all of Hogwarts up

Better get moving,

Girls: better get moving...

Angel: Why keep your feeble hopes alive, what are you proveing

Girls: what are you proving...

Angel: You've got the dream, but not the drive. If you go for your diploma you could join them in this school. Turn in your broom and mop and go back to magic school.

Magic school drop out, hanging around Hogwarts school. Magic School dropout (girls repeat) Its about time you knew the score, You haven't learned anything, you think you're such a looker. No woman would ever date you unless she was a hooker.

Baby don't sweat it, your not the best janitor in town,

better forget it, who wants their school cleaned up by a slob

your hair hasn't been combed and you smell bad it's not cool

wipe off that angry face and go back to magic school.

Baby don't blow it, don't put my good advice to shame

baby u know it, no other Squib could say the same Now I've called the shot, put down that mop I really gotta fly!

Gotta be going to that Zonko's in the sky

Magic school drop out...

Go back to Hogwarts...

REVIEW!


	4. Look at me I'm Hermione

Well hello people. I haven't updated in a while because school started and now I'm waiting for my brother to get off the phone so I can get online and after logging on many times to hear their conversations about Mario Golf (possibly the worst subject ever) I decided it's just hopeless and decided to write a songfic instead, well actually I already wrote it I'm just copying it here. Now their talking about Gannondorf and which gannondorf is harder. So I strongly encourage you review. If you don't I WILL find you. You can ask my friend Cat because I was telling her my fanfiction name and she realized that she read my fic AND DIDN'T REVIEW! So now you understand how bad it is to not review. Now he's talking to his mom, now its back to his friend. WILL THEY STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT SHORT FAT UGLY ITALIAN PERVERT! Alright, so here are the reviews, you may be wondering how I got the reviews if I can't get on the internet its because I waited for my brother and his friend to hang up and I'm writing them in the future. By the way I'm able to listen to them because I keep loggin on to Aol and i can hear their voices.

Emma/Hermione#1fan(Lora): This one is from grease too.

Dream Phantom: Yes it is cute. Ur Username reminds me of Danny Phantom.

ALRIGHT START THE STORY!

Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Blaise Zabini (Gender of Blaise is still unknown)(A/n: Where in HBP did it refer to blaise as "he"? Now everyone thinks he's a boy) are in a dress shop Pansy puts on a long brown haired wig

Pansy: Hey GUESS WHO I AM!

Millicent: Who?

Pansy: Look at me I'm Hermione. Lousy with virginity. Won't go to bed till I'm legally wed I can't I'm Hermione. Watch it! Hey I'm Fluer Delacour. I was not brought up that way. Won't come across even Lockhart's in loss.

All: His heart to Fluer Delacour.

Pansy: I don't drink

Millicent & Blaise: Ah!

Pansy: Or swear.

Milliicent & Blaise: Oh!

Pansy: I don't care about my hair.

Millicent and Blaise: EWW!

Pansy: I get ill from one cigarette.

Millicent & Blaise: cough cough cough

Pansy: Get your filthy paws off my silky drawers! Would you pull that crap with Lavender. As for you Harry Potter, you I know what you wanna do, You got your crust, I'm no object of lust.

all: I'm just like Hermione.

Pansy: DRAACO! DRACO! LET ME BE! Get that Draco far from me. Just keep your cool now you're starting to drool. 'ey I'm Hermione.

Alright let's see if this works... THERES A DIAL TONE HALLELUJAH! Alrighty time to sumbit!


End file.
